


沉沦

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R





	沉沦

李知勋站在讲台前，看着台下或是熟悉或是陌生的脸觉得嗓子有些干渴，他努力咽下一口口水，吞咽有些困难，“大家好，我叫李知勋，我是实践部的部长。”

权顺荣抬眼看了一眼台上的人，个子细巧，连五官都是细巧的，在黑板的映衬下白得有些反光。身边的人小声议论着这个人的事迹，听起来是个很厉害的人物。

这年他们即将大二，权顺荣记得换届的时候天气已经热了起来，南方的水汽将权顺荣包裹得浑身粘腻，匆匆下了晚课跑进教室里看着大一一年经历了换届之后留下来的人，居然还有一两个其他部门的面孔还不太熟悉，李知勋就是其中之一。

即便如此，在暑假里新媒体部的权顺荣还是被迫和李知勋熟悉起来。他默默对着电脑揉眼睛，在改完第三遍传单之后打开李知勋的对话框将文件发了出去。“你看看可以了吗。”

李知勋也同样对着电脑文档撑着脑袋删删改改，右下角的头像闪动，李知勋有点烦躁，点开一看，是权顺荣。一个传单，一句话，一个可爱的表情包，确认是本人无疑了。

“导员说可以了，辛苦了。”不久之后权顺荣收到了回复，他看着那一句话想起李知勋那张总是淡淡的脸，手下几个字打过去。“你也辛苦了，策划都改完了？”

“没有，一会一个主意，好像连外联的公司学院这回也换掉了，我们的策划就得重新来，秘书处那边列的清单也都白做了。”李知勋面无表情地打出一行字，继续打开文档红着眼睛删删改改，已经凌晨两点了。

高考完的暑假凌晨两点他在干什么呢，李知勋疲倦地将手覆在面上用力揉搓几下，似乎在通宵打游戏吧。右下角的图标闪动，是权顺荣，一大段一大段都是在骂导员和其他人的不配合，李知勋看着那几乎刷屏的文字，突然有些想笑，指尖在键盘上飞舞，似乎找到了些义愤填膺的共鸣。

大概成为朋友的起点是拥有同一个敌人。权顺荣和李知勋在大二开学之后成了走在路上遇到之后也会点头打招呼的人。

招完新的李知勋总觉得有些恍惚，好像自己这个学长的角色扮演得越来越熟悉，做不到像别人那样和新生混成一片没大没小地喊着学弟学妹。他试着融入，晚上的狼人杀扑克牌UNO三国杀，一桌子的人，来来去去，每次有重复的脸也有不一样的人，像走马灯一样。感觉像进入了一个怪圈，努力社交努力拉进和部员的距离，却在离生活越来越远。

李知勋和处于半隐退状态在别的组织做副部长的舍友比较之后觉得自己开学以来有些荒唐，几乎下课之后都在忙着学生会或者和组织里的人约着开黑和打牌。他觉得自己像一群大雁里逐渐脱离方向的落单者，抱怨着发了句要好好学习了有人约自习吗。

权顺荣刷到这条说说点开李知勋的头像，“要约自习吗。”

李知勋还没有和除了舍友以外的人自习过，想起权顺荣那张自己印象还不是特别深刻的脸，影影绰绰记得是个俊秀的男生。他觉得新奇，和并不太熟悉的人一起自习是什么感觉，出门前还仔细查看了一番面纸水杯耳机充电器带好没。

权顺荣到的时候身边还有另外一个人，一脸淡漠，带着眼镜也遮盖不住一张棱角分明的俊脸，莫名有些攻击感，但确实是个长得很好看的男生。李知勋拿开自己占座位的书，看着权顺荣用口型向他打招呼，一张圆润讨喜的脸，脸颊肉看着软软嫩嫩极为好摸的模样。他努力挤出一个微笑冲权顺荣点点头，看着权顺荣和另一个男生挨近说些什么的模样，突然觉得后悔。还不如一个人自习。

第二日李知勋还没有下课就看见权顺荣给自己发的消息，“今天你有课吗，要一起自习吗。”

“这节课之后就没有了。”李知勋还是去了，这回是权顺荣一个人，一见李知勋就咧开嘴笑得纯真，李知勋看着权顺荣的笑眼门牙和脸颊肉，莫名觉得这人像只仓鼠，可以让人上手搓揉的那种会流动的毛茸茸的团子。

“吃晚饭吗？我饿了。”李知勋看着对话框里发来的表情包和文字嘴角抽出笑容，抬头对上那人热切的眼神，李知勋点了点头。

权顺荣看着对面开始吃第三碗白米饭的李知勋陷入沉思，他犹豫了很久，“你是不是只吃白米饭所以才会长不高？”

“权顺荣，我劝你谨言慎行。”李知勋抬起头，放下筷子，在碗边啪的一声脆响。权顺荣默默抿起嘴巴，眨巴着一张细长的眼睛无辜地看着对面那个似笑非笑得人。

第二天李知勋在课间听得班内女生闲聊，谈恋爱吃饭习惯真的很重要，可以一起吃饭的人那一定至少是好朋友的程度。他不自觉想起自己对面那张仓鼠般鼓鼓囊囊吃饭的脸，看着颇为下饭。

李知勋的一个副部向他提了离开的要求，没有问句，没有铺垫，仿佛在陈述一个什么普通的事实。李知勋点头说好，自己揽下原本那个副部负责的一部分工作，他看着导员感叹地脸思绪却有些恍惚，反正已经是疲惫的工作了，再多一点也没有什么区别吧。

权顺荣看见李知勋发的消息跑过来，李知勋语调平缓，仿佛在讲着什么别人的故事，反而身边的权顺荣气得炸毛，“这才刚开始多久就走了，当初又干嘛要竞选部长呢，什么为了学习，都是狗屁借口！”

“她说马上接下来连着三个活动，她要好好学习，承受不来那么大的工作量。”李知勋面色平静，声音也轻飘飘的“每个人都有自己的选择吧。”

“这叫不负责任。”权顺荣气呼呼地替李知勋骂人。

李知勋又开始熬夜，每日的自习也改成了开会和写策划，导员的消息一条一条，部员的消息一条一条，其他部门部长和部员的消息也是一条接着一条。李知勋看着不时跳出的红色圆圈，觉得被无尽的海水淹没，身体在海里下沉，负压逐渐增大，整个胸腔在叫嚣着过负荷，只等一个临界值就会爆炸，可是人却一直在往下沉没，无法逆转。

“我们做活动不是为了让学生觉得有趣想参加就够了，你得让上面的领导也喜欢你知道吧。”导员红艳艳的嘴巴在李知勋面前一张一合，像什么奇怪的生物，吐出的句子也不像人话，当然后面那句是后来听李知勋转述时的权顺荣说的。

李知勋依稀还记得上个学期自己在部长竞选的演讲上，说起真的很喜欢策划不同有创意的活动，看到大家因为这个活动有趣而参加会非常自豪。可他现在面对着老师给的主题麻木地改着策划，他觉得有些好笑，每个人在就职前都做着辉煌的美梦，最后跌入贫瘠的现实中，在绝望的平静生活里波涛汹涌。

权顺荣也顶着黑眼圈跟着一起兵荒马乱，部员们水准还没达到要求，一面费心费力地指导一面自己还要承包着乱七八糟的的宣传任务。导员每一次突如其来的指标和要求所有人都忙得跳火坑一般。

矛盾总是在每一次活动中产生的，部长对部员的消极懈怠心生不满，部员对部长的急促暴躁心生叛逆，不同部门之间交接也摩擦频出。李知勋和权顺荣每日见面的话题也成了各种细碎的唠叨，做得怎么样了，宣传部的又如何了，秘书处又怎么发火了，外联又还没有动静，你们策划还要改吗，视频做好了吗。

“啊好累，都是一群没用的。”权顺荣谈起工作来就严肃地不得了，失去了往日的软萌感，李知勋看着权顺荣生气的模样觉得好笑，他忍不住伸手捏捏那人的脸颊肉，这下权顺荣不生气了，他看着往日里都像白开水一样平淡温润的人，甚少愿意肢体接触的人现在伸着手捏着他的脸颊肉，权顺荣第一次觉得自己有脸颊肉也挺好。

等最后忙完意外频出的活动，从参赛者到学生会的人到导员没有一个人是满意得。经历了导员的一通泻火和主席的一番先硬后软的怀柔安抚，秘书处的崔胜澈拉着权顺荣和李知勋一起去学校后门外的烧烤店喝酒。

“为什么喝酒？”李知勋问道，“因为这个破活动搞砸了？”

“我是觉得我们学生会确实挺不行的，这个月你看看我眼袋，我不行了。”崔胜澈拉开一罐啤酒。“我看你实践部应该比我们秘书处还惨吧，导员和其他部门还有部员都会只怪你一个。”

李知勋看着桌上的一扎啤酒两瓶清酒，刚刚活动结束后所有人脸上不满得表情就一个一个在眼前浮现，他默默捞了一瓶清酒拧开瓶盖，一旁的崔胜澈瞪大了眼睛，“没看出来啊，知勋这么彪。”

“我也累。感觉学生会不再是让我有热情的地方了，只有痛苦。”李知勋凝视着杯中还打着旋的气泡。“权顺荣你怎么了。”

“你们知道我部门那个特别活泼的小姑娘吧，一直吊着我那个？”权顺荣将剩下的清酒对着瓶就这么一口一口地喝起来。“我前阵子才发现这姑娘和别人用情头，我问她有没有男朋友，她说没有，那个男的是外地的，就那个女的老家的人。我早就想出来喝酒了，最近忙，一直等到现在。”

三人凑在一起骂导员，骂别人，骂所有乱七八糟的事，骂着骂着桌上的啤酒罐堆成了山，李知勋捏瘪最后一罐啤酒罐。

权顺荣扶着桌站起身，“我去买。”

“我和你一起。”出了烧烤店的门，外面的空气已经带了凉意，激得原本灼热的身体起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。李知勋走了几步，觉得自己有些轻重不分了。

“你醉了吗？”耳朵里钻进权顺荣的声音，在脑内无限放大回响，李知勋好像听到自己说没醉。世界有些歪斜，俩人进了便利店又拿了一扎啤酒，结账时身边路过几个浑身烟酒味的工人高声交谈。

再回过神李知勋已经趴在桌上呜咽起来，他迷糊着觉得这是自己的身体行为，和自己本人无关。背上有人在拍自己，一下一下很用力，李知勋很想骂人让他们别拍了，他觉得自己要被拍死了。可他说不出话，只有露出嗓子的呜咽。

“知勋，我们回去了，来。”李知勋听到有人耐心哄着他，他努力用手撑起头，是权顺荣。然后自己就被权顺荣和崔胜澈一边一个架着往前走。李知勋觉得自己没醉得那么厉害，至少自己还能走路，就是浑身没力气，腿有些软。

等走到半路，李知勋身子一软，权顺荣眼疾手快得捞过那个瘫软的人，与李知勋相拥立于大路上，李知勋感觉到自己依附在一个人身上，身上的味道及其熟悉，似乎每天都会闻到，他安心地抬起胳膊圈住那人的脖子，埋到那人的胸膛呼吸。

权顺荣感受着怀里人依赖的举动，有些分不清幻想还是现实，他低头看着那个埋在自己胸膛的小脑袋，身上是李知勋整个人的重量，他咧开嘴笑笑，或许自己也有些醉，心跳快得有些反常。

崔胜澈看着整个赖在权顺荣身上的李知勋，晃晃还算清醒的脑子“顺荣你可以背他吗，你喝多了嘛。”

权顺荣没接话，大着胆子揉揉那个脑袋，冰凉的发丝里是炽热的体温，“我们回家吧，知勋。”

李知勋觉得自己被稳稳抱着，双脚悬在空中，整个人都好像窝在一个温暖的怀抱里，他能听到那人胸膛有力的心跳，一下一下打在自己的耳膜上，一步一步的上下颠动他都能感知得一清二楚。直到自己被七手八脚托举着送上床硌疼了腰和胳膊，他听见自己的舍友和权顺荣崔胜澈互相道谢的声音，然后意识飘上云朵里，又沉进海洋里。

李知勋半夜爬起来吐了一次，吐的极为彻底，像把几个月来堵住的东西都吐得干干净净，胃的灼烧伴着头痛欲裂，可李知勋觉得轻松，他匆匆洗了把脸又爬上床安心睡去。

再醒来已经是9点多，李知勋舍友替他请了假，他看见权顺荣和崔胜澈都发了消息来问道，迟到得羞愧感让李知勋没喝酒又再次红了脸。他懊恼地回了消息表示自己一切都好才起床洗漱。

等洗漱完李知勋听见有人敲门，是权顺荣，笑眯眯地拎着外卖进了李知勋的宿舍。“你胃是不是不太舒服，我给你带了蜂蜜水和粥，你吃点吧。”

李知勋看权顺荣熟门熟路走到自己位置上摆放东西，一时也不知道如何接话，“谢谢你，对不起麻烦你们了。”

“不麻烦啊，我们是朋友，照顾你还不应该吗”权顺荣自然的伸出手摸摸李知勋的头，被李知勋躲开之后露出放心地笑容“看你还挺有活力，很快恢复正常了吧？”

“嗯，你怎么样，还好吧。”李知勋喝了一口蜂蜜水，圆润的糖水打着转从舌头经食管进入胃里，过度消耗的烧灼感慢慢消退。

“是不是觉得需要发泄一下就好多了。”权顺荣挑挑拣拣在自己带来的吃的里面找了块点心开始啃，“我反正已经把受的委屈都忘了，随意吧。”

“嗯，感觉一直背负好多，现在一下子都倾泻掉了。”

“我们会好好走下去的你知道吧，不管导员多恶心，我们会撑过去的。”

“好。”

后来自习的时候李知勋又看见了一开始和权顺荣经常一起走的男生，那个男生身边还有另外一个长得更为好看得男生，遇到之时，那个漂亮男生正眨着一双圆圆的大眼睛跟那个男生撒娇。

权顺荣习以为常地和那两人打了个招呼，转头和李知勋介绍道“全圆佑，我同班同学，文俊辉，他对象。”

李知勋想了想，点了点头，面上表情倒是没什么变化，转过身之后才有了一丝错愕。权顺荣一直盯着李知勋的表情，见到李知勋转过身表情变化之后凑近他身边调笑道“怎么了，你不会恐同吧？”

看着那个奋力摇头的脑袋权顺荣露出得逞的微笑，搂过李知勋的脖子凑到李知勋耳边道“不是就好，因为我也喜欢男人。”

李知勋被不知道是权顺荣呼出的热气还是权顺荣说出的话吓得浑身汗毛就立起来了，连带着耳朵都有些灼烧感。“我有一个问题。”

“你说。”

“你是0吗？”

“李知勋我看起来很像0吗？”

“嗯挺像的。”

权顺荣看着面色如常的人觉得一口气有点上不来。

期末考试之后李知勋和权顺荣在一起了。没有声势浩大的表白，没有等到情人节的浪漫。就是李知勋和权顺荣出了考场倒在床上昏睡到晚上之后权顺荣摸出手机给李知勋打了个电话。

电话那边的人似乎也刚醒不久，声音带着些困倦。“干嘛？”

“你什么时候回家？”

“明天下午。”

“一起去车站？”

“时间凑巧也行。”

“不巧，但我想送你。”

电话那头短暂沉默了片刻，“有话直说。”

“在一起吗？”

“好。”

权顺荣和李知勋在一起了，假期里日日固定打了一个视频电话，就算不一起打游戏也要一直聊到睡着。李知勋也没想明白自己到底怎么回事，每日等着晚上一个视频电话，看到屏幕上怼上的一张脸，似乎也怪可爱的。

两个人在开学前提前去了学校几天，权顺荣的舍友都还没有来宿舍，李知勋犹豫半天还是晚上去了权顺荣的宿舍，总归都是男生怕什么呢。

权顺荣宿舍空调开的足，一进宿舍李知勋就被铺面而来的热气烘得脸有些发热。他看着权顺荣就穿着单薄的睡衣，而自己还全副武装穿得厚实。

“脱了吧。”

李知勋脱了羽绒服，里面穿着一件卫衣，脱也不是，不脱也不是，“我忘拿睡衣了。”

权顺荣没说话，走上前将替李知勋将卫衣脱掉，空调的暖风吹到李知勋裸露的皮肤上，有飘渺的温热。李知勋对上权顺荣的眼睛，随后权顺荣凑上来吻住那人微微抿起的唇。极有耐心得舔舐着那人细巧得唇，再慢慢诱导那人唇瓣张开，舌头滑入对方口腔中，灵活地带领着没有经验的一方交缠。

李知勋闭上眼睛，权顺荣口腔里还有薄荷的味道，两个人的气息似乎渐渐交融到一起。权顺荣将手上的卫衣扔到一旁，手抚上那人还裸露在空气中的细白皮肤。“冷吗。”

权顺荣没等李知勋答话就将唇转移了战地，一寸寸吻上赤裸的皮肤。不知是冷还是痒，李知勋有些颤抖。“权顺荣..”

“嗯。”权顺荣从嗓子里发出应答，手向下解开李知勋的裤子，又灵活地探进去，握住那人似乎已经有了些硬度的性器抚弄。

李知勋闭上眼睛，整个人像沉入温泉中一样，流动的温热在皮肤上留下一个又一个红印。听得那人的呼吸渐渐粗重，手上的性器也兴奋得硬挺，甚至端头渐渐有些潮湿的粘液。权顺荣直起身子将人搂进怀里，手上动作加快，唇和鼻子胡乱在那人的脸上蹭着，低声呢喃着李知勋的名字。

快高潮时李知勋觉得有些难耐，他轻哼出声，权顺荣将那还未出口的呻吟尽数堵在两人唇齿之间。脑子炸开的烟花转瞬即逝，李知勋靠在权顺荣怀里醒神片刻推开他，“收拾干净吧。”

晚上两人窝在宿舍窄小的床上紧紧拥抱，谁也不敢轻易乱动。好像一米的床宽就限制住了两人的距离一样，紧紧相贴，毫无缝隙，皮肤带着些粘性，赤裸相拥。

开学之后两人像往日的寻常模样一起自习吃饭，一起去开学生会的例会。陆续有部员退部，李知勋只会回一句好，权顺荣还会多问几句，然后跑来和李知勋骂几句没良心的小兔崽子。很快学生会的每个学期的大活动来临，李知勋照着往年的策划机械更改，他觉得自己的精神麻木得可怕，变得干巴巴的，学会了讨好，却失去了感受力，再也不知道新颖和快乐是什么东西了。

权顺荣看着在会议上越来越少和导员和主席提出异议的李知勋心里五味杂陈。他不知道是之前那个和导员据理力争的人鲜活却受苦好一点，还是全盘接受迎合却机械地人好一点。开完会后他和李知勋站在湖边吹风。

“再忙完两个活动就可以换届了。”李知勋看着夜色里湖里倒映的一片灯光，风吹来，倒影有些扭曲。

“累吗，还留吗。”权顺荣盯着李知勋的侧脸。

“我不知道，导员要我留，主席要我留，确实搞策划的是要留一个，要不然我们部员怎么办呢，都还是孩子罢了，到现在策划还是我改的。”

“如果你留下来，记得替我照顾好我的部员。”

“你不留吗？”

“我已经，把我自己会的都教给他们了，我现在可能也想不到什么新的东西了，再也做不出来好看得海报和有创意的视频了，只会套模版了。”

“是啊，整个人都僵硬掉了。”李知勋点点头。

“看，全圆佑和文俊辉。”

李知勋回过头来，只来得及看到全圆佑和文俊辉两人互相依偎着走向远处的背影。“这么晚了还出校门？”

“估计又出去住吧，去年他们期末都是住在外面复习的。”权顺荣贴近李知勋。“我们假期出去玩吧，不在学校住。”

李知勋点点头，他也想逃离学校，只是单纯不想留在学校里，这块地方与他而言成了吞噬活力的深海怪兽。两人倒是出去了，只是在大学所在的城市里逛逛，等晚上也就回了宾馆。

这是他们第二次晚上一起睡觉。李知勋洗完澡穿着睡衣出来，看着同样穿着睡衣的权顺荣，莫名有些想笑。等李知勋埋头笑完，一抬眼就看见权顺荣直勾勾地盯着自己，带着些人类本能的欲望。两人的视线对上就仿佛火星子舔上油一样，一点就着。

这个吻有些失控，仿佛两个人都是原始的野兽般互相撕咬，不知道在发泄什么，似乎热烈的亲吻和拥抱就能刺激到麻木的神经一般。不一会两个人的衣衫都已经半挂在身上，隔着单薄的睡衣两个人都能感受到彼此灼热的欲望。

权顺荣低头看着李知勋那双纤长又骨节分明的手握上自己的下身，过于苍白的皮肤和有些狰狞充血的巨物带来了巨大的视觉冲击。李知勋不甚熟练地替权顺荣撸动着那个蠢蠢欲动的欲望，上身被权顺荣啃咬着，疼痛中带着些酥麻，感知好像在慢慢苏醒。

等到李知勋被权顺荣压在身下时才有些清醒，或者害怕，他咬着唇看着那人摸出枕下的东西。“早有准备？”

“有备无患。”权顺荣咧开嘴，手上动作却不停。

“你不是0吗？”话语刚尽身后就被摸上冰凉的液体，李知勋瑟缩了一下，被权顺荣安抚地搂住。

李知勋闭着眼睛不去看权顺荣的动作，全身的神经似乎都在感受身后的异物和凉意。权顺荣挤得润滑液好像有些多了，李知勋感受着手指抽动的酸痛感还在胡思乱想。直到后穴慢慢被巨物撑开，李知勋觉得人的极限或许永远无法预计。他仰着头感受着铺天盖地的疼痛，居然有一丝快意。地狱的门打开，罪恶的精灵拉他共沉沦。

“太紧了。”权顺荣努力将自己的分身挤进去抽着气抱怨，有些疼痛。过了许久，久到李知勋都有些忘记自己到底在干嘛，他醒悟过来，用手推推那人。权顺荣终于缓缓抽动起来，也不说话了，只是扶着李知勋的腰认真进出，两个人的体温都好像高了起来，空气似乎也因此变得灼热，两人就在床上一块狭小的区域认真探索这项原始的运动给他们带来的感官刺激。

权顺荣很用力，次次深入到最里，一下一下撞出响声。李知勋轻声跟着每一次的节奏哼哼，到了一个点声音骤然变大。权顺荣摸清楚规律，次次往那个敏感点撞，李知勋的哼哼变成了大声呻吟，比往日说的话都多。

前段也被权顺荣握住，李知勋在灭顶的快感之中觉得自脑部到脊椎骨所有的神经都经历了一次神经冲动的洗礼。他微微睁开眼睛，看见权顺荣脸上成片的汗珠，他勾住那人的脖子，任由汗水蹭到自己的胸前。

这样的沉沦也好。李知勋看着权顺荣抬起头冲自己笑的样子摸上那人的脸旁。在海底一直沉下去也好。


End file.
